Taking The Leap
by Funkywatermelon
Summary: We all know that Toby sang that song, and we all know that he got a hug from Julie Ortega for it, but, what happened after that? Did he actually win her over? This story will answer that question! Based off of the Squeakquel!


Okay, this is a big dare for me, a real leap of faith, I am a BIG fan of the chipmunks and my sister and I have all kinds of ideas for adventures with these characters but, well, we are a bit shy to share these stories. But, after having a dear friend of ours watch the squeakquel and have a good long talk with us about Toby Seville and how he managed to overcome his shyness and win over the girl of his dreams, I decided that I'm going to take a chance and put this story up here. To make it worth your while, it'll be about the dude who inspired us… Toby! So, here's what happened to good ol' Toby after the chipmunks and chipettes won that award… this takes place at the after party which is in the school (the principal decided to keep the heating on!!!) so, I hope you enjoy and, I hope that this leap of faith is just as successful as Toby's was! This is from Toby's pov by the way; hope I pulled his voice off!

* * *

I never really thought that I would be back there again, ever. You see, my high school years well… they sucked, and I had made it a point in my life to never, and I mean NEVER return to that place where I had gotten swirlies, punches and many other tortures on a daily basis.

For those who don't know me yet, my name is Toby Seville, second cousin to the more famous David Seville, you know, the dude who adopted three little chipmunk boys and made them overnight singing sensations? Yeah, that guy. It was because of him that I was sitting here, on a bench, outside of West Eastman high school, waiting for, well, I wasn't exactly sure what I was waiting for but, I felt that I needed to get some fresh air so this was the best way to do that.

Earlier in the night, I had pretty much embarrassed myself into the next dimension by singing, SINGING a terribly cheesy (and poorly improvised I might add) love song to the girl of my dreams. Sure she had given me a hug afterwards but, other than that, she didn't really say anything to me, or pulled me to the side to talk to me or anything of that matter. In fact, I was sure that she had already left to go home so… Epic Fail on my part.

The worst part of it was, the song had been kinda true. I had actually wanted to be with her since I first met her and, well, now the entire student body of this school where she was a TEACHER by the way knew this. I couldn't believe what an idiot I was.

If you haven't noticed already, I have terrible self esteem. Yeah, I know, I need to work on that.

Suddenly, before I could even come up with my next self-bashing thought, I heard the most beautiful voice in the world call out my name.

"Toby?"

I turned around to see… her. Julie Ortega, otherwise known as the lucky girl to whom my little ditty had been dedicated to earlier in the evening. I looked down at the ground and tried my best to avoid any eye contact.

"Yeah?" I asked, she probably just wanted to thank me for the sweet song and then tell me that she already had someone… just my luck.

Julie smiled and came over to sit down next to me on the bench. Wow, I mean just, wow. This girl is the mot beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life, her complexion is a warm deep golden copper color, she's got the most amazing long shiny jet black hair that I've ever seen, and her eyes, oh man, her eyes. Deep orbs of chocolate brown that just, entranced me. She grinned, showing her sparkling white teeth as she continued to speak to me.

"Thanks for the song earlier, it, it was really sweet." She said, looking down at her hands, fiddling with them. Oh, did I also mention that her hands were beautiful too? They are, I noticed that she had a French manicure that night that really accentuated her long slender fingers. I took a gulp and tried to pay attention to the conversation.

"Yeah, heh, I've never really done anything like that before." I told her.

"Well, I liked it, it was really sweet and it stalled just enough time for Alvin and the girls to get here." She said as she gave me yet another one of her smiles.

What had I just said, WHAT had I JUST said!?!?! I knew it, I just knew it, she wasn't coming out here because she liked me, she was coming out here because she wanted to thank me for stalling enough time so that my second cousin's adopted kids could win her workplace a butt load of money!

I knew it, I knew it. I knew that she wasn't interested in me; she was just interested in what I had done for her school. Just my luck, I'd taken all the courage I possibly had, did something totally ridiculous, and what did it get me? Clarification that the girl that inhabited my dreams every single freaking night… didn't love me. I stood up and began to head back inside, hoping to avoid any further humiliation that would inevitably come from hanging around this place too much longer but, I stopped when I felt something grab my hand. I looked down, and felt my heart leap, Julie was holding my hand.

"But, that's not the only reason you did that, is it?" she asked me, looking up at me with those amazing brown orbs of hers. My heart raced, she hadn't let go of my hand yet, did that mean something?

"Uhhh… ummm… eh-heh." I was so incredibly nervous and confused that I wasn't even able to come up with a logical word to say! Julie just giggled and grabbed my other hand with her other one. Now she had both of my hands in her grasp, there was no escaping her now. But, why was she doing this? Did she actually… maybe she did! Perhaps, it's a possibility that, she just might love me as well. And, and maybe, just maybe, she was doing this to try and figure out for sure that I felt the same.

It was like a level in one of those games, where you have to converse with this virtual girl and depending on the answers you give her, either she ends up liking you or she ends up hating you. The only thing was, this wasn't fake, I wasn't sitting at home on my computer, Julie wasn't virtual… she was… everything. A real live female who I was head over heels for, the risks here were ten times, no a hundred times bigger than in the online game, and, I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue playing this level, the only problem was, there wasn't any little rex x up in the top right hand corner for me to click on, or even a back button for that point. I was stuck here, and I had to continue.

"It's really nice to see you again; it's been way too long." Julie said, smiling that absolutely amazing smile of hers as she let go of my hands and put hers in her pockets.

"Y-yeah." I stammered "Way too long, what has it been like, ten years?"

"Seven." Julie corrected me.

"Oh." I replied, getting yet another giggle from her. It had felt like ten years to me.

"So, uh, how have things been for you?" Julie asked as she leaned against the building wall behind her.

"Ehh, ok." I replied "cat ran away, parents kicked me out so I'm living with my grandmother but, overall not too bad."

DARN IT!!! WHY did I have to say that!?!?! Now she knew that I was a loser who had been kicked out of his parent's house and was living with his grandma. All chances of being with her had just gone out the window, evaporated, exploded, you get the picture.

"That's too bad." Julie said, looking down at her feet.

I knew this was going to happen, I looked around hoping that Dave had gathered up the boys and was ready to come home, I had heard him earlier talking with Alvin about possibly bringing the girls home with us but, I wasn't sure if they were.

"So um…" Julie began, "about the song."

"Wh-what about it." I asked nervously... what was she trying to do?

"Did, did you mean everything in it?" She asked. Looking up at me with a face that I couldn't really tell if it was happy or sad or confused or what.

"Yeah." I said, laughing a bit at myself "I really did feel like I was about to die up there." This earned a few laughs from Julie but she quickly turned the subject around again.

"And the first line? The one about… you wanting to be with me?" she asked looking up at me with the same face as earlier, but this time, there was almost a… pleading… look to it, like, like she WANTED a certain answer.

"Wh-what about it?" I asked, almost whispered.

"Is it true? D-do you really feel that way about me?" Julie asked, grasping one of my hands. I took a deep breath, I was absolutely terrified no, petrified, to do what I was about to do but, I felt like it was something that needed to be done…. I had to tell her. I sighed and took the leap, no turning back now, I grasped her other hand and looked her straight in those beautiful eyes.

"Yes, Julie." I began "Everything, and I mean everything in that song… as tacky as it was, is true." The smile she had on her face gave me more courage to continue my little rant "You are, beautiful, amazing; I don't think I could even come up with words to describe just how absolutely perfect you are. I know I'm just a nerd who"

"Toby." She said, trying to get my attention.

"Doesn't deserve to even be in the presence of someone as wonderful as you" I continued.

"Toby." She said, sounding a bit more frustrated this time.

"I should probably actually just go home now and act like this never even happened, that way we could just go on and live our lives." I kept on going.

"Toby!" Julie finally managed to catch my attention when she let go of my hands and then used her hands to hold my head so that I was looking right at her.

"Can I say something?" she asked.

"O-ok." I said, it was hard to come up with anything to say when she had her soft hands touching my face anyway. Darn why did she have to be so beautiful!?!

Julie took her hands off of my face and wrapped her arms around my neck. I started to panic on the inside, what was she doing? What was she going to do? I had no idea. I braced myself for the worst instead; I felt her face come up close to mine and heard her soft voice whisper in my ear.

"I am honored to be here with you, and you are not a nerd, you are the cutest, funniest, most amazingly sweet guy I have ever met, and I definitely don't want you to leave." She then did something I don't think I will ever forget as long as I live. She pulled her face away from my ear, moved it so that it was right in front of mine, and then, before I could even register what was about to happen, I felt the soft blissful touch of her lips on mine… she was kissing me.

It took me about three seconds to get over the initial shock, but, after that, I was able to melt into the kiss, and return the favor. I was kissing her, she was kissing me. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever had in my entire life. I never wanted it to end. Her arms were around my neck, holding me close, almost in a hug. I put my arms around her waist, holding her close to me. She was a perfect fit; it was like two puzzle pieces finally being united. What was actually only about ten seconds of bliss felt like it was an eternity. I probably could have continued kissing her for hours but, we had to breathe so Julie finally pulled away.

"I love you." I whispered, still in my lovestruck trance, she had kissed me, Julie Ortega had KISSED me!

"I love you too." Julie whispered back, beaming as she looked up at me, "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"Huh?" I asked, I had no idea what she was talking about… plus I was still in a daze.

Julie simply smiled at me, "You want to be my guy, right?" she asked, with a glisten in her eye.

"More than anything." I said as I hugged her close to me and put my head on top of hers, man her hair smelled wonderful.

"Well then, congratulations, you got the job." Julie said as she wrapped her arms around me, returning the hug. I immediately pulled back.

"Seriously!?!?!" I asked excitedly…. Had she really just told me that I was now her boyfriend?!?! This night was becoming a dream come true! Julie gave me a sweet smile and nodded.

"Of course! Why not?" she replied. She then squealed as I picked her up in a big hug and began spinning her around, putting her down after about three spins, and then leaning in for another taste of bliss.

I could definitely get used to this.

After about five seconds of kissing, I pulled away, wrapping my arms tightly around her.

"Thank you." I whispered to her.

Before she could reply however, I heard the high pitched voices of the Chipmunks talking excitedly to the equally high pitched voices of the Chipettes. Apparently it was getting time for me to go.

"Hey Toby!" Dave called over to me "There you are! C'mon, let's get home."

Julie and I shared a smile and a quick hug before I ran over to Dave and the kids. But, I wasn't exactly ready to leave yet.

I took yet another leap of faith and turned back over to Julie, who was heading over to her car "Hey Julie!" I called "Do you wanna go the movies or something?"

"Sure." She yelled beaming, "Does tomorrow night sound good?"

"Yeah!" I called back to her as I prepared to get into the car and drive Dave and the six kids home.

And that's how I managed to win over the girl of my dreams.

It was one of the best nights of my life.

_Ever since I met you_

_I wanted to be your guy_

_But if you haven't noticed_

_I'm pathologically shy and_

_Standing on this stage right now_

_I think I'd rather die_

_So I'm gonna start by saying_

_Hi_

* * *

Wow, you know what? That was an absolute BLAST to write, Toby's real fun to write about guys… just saying. So, I hope you all enjoyed it! Oh and if you could check out the stories on my profile and take a peek at some of the co-written stories that I have been working on, namely Ian's Story… an epic tale about how Ian Hawke managed to find love in the most unlikely of places. I'm co-writing it with I Luv The Chipmunks so; it's on her profile, so check it out when you can! Thanks again for reading this story, and PLEASE review! It would mean a whole lot to me!


End file.
